


Pregame Amasai Shit

by 696969boob



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How Do I Tag, I dont update on time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, being an adult is hard, i am jus i am just vibing, pregame personalities, saihara is a fanboy, this is going to be short, trying to get the hang of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Pregame Saihara just wants to play his video game but instead gets caught up in someone he never thought would even acknowledge him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything but I really needed some Pregame Amasai content so here it is.
> 
> Also I'm a horny bitch so itll eventually be smut. 
> 
> Probably only going to be a two parter so I can get used to posting on here.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue!!

'One, two, three...FUCK.' 

"Mr. Saihara?"

'Just one more time... I'll finally get it.'

"Saihara."

'One, two, THREE.'

A loud thunk echoed, bringing the boy in question out of his thoughts. Saihara had been thumbing away at his portable gaming console and not giving any thought to the people around him, including the teacher that was now looming over him, with a book in hand that he had hit the desk with. Saihara must have lost track of time and didnt realize class had started. Shit.

"Uh..uhm.." Saihara began to stutter out.

"Uh uh." The teacher interrupted. "You know the drill."

"Y-yeah I do. Im-m sorry." What was he supposed to do? A new mini game had just come out for his favorite series, Danganronpa. Did people just expect him not to beat it the day it released just so he could have bragging rights? No one understood.

Unfortunately he had to stay after school for an hour or two as punishment. Not that it bothered him. He didn't exactly care to be at home. He would just end up hiding away in his room with his laptop anyway.

He lived solely with his Uncle who was a detective so he wasn't home that often. He never really knew what happened to his parents. He had been told quite a few different stories but they were never the same so Saihara gave up asking. Having detention would just pass time until dinner.

He put away the console into his messenger bag and continued trying to pay attention to the rest of the class. Key word being tried; His mind always wandered. He would always end up studying and doing well on his own so he would often daydream while in classes. He could just pick up where he left off in the game at lunch.

Two more hours rolled by just like normal. During transition times he would quickly zoom through the crowd to get to the next classroom without having to face any humiliation from bullys. He really didn't feel like battling them today.

Finally he had reached lunch time. He'd finally be able to play again. Saihara had packed a fruit bowl and a bottle of water into his bag this morning for lunch, so there was no need to crawl through the lines of students trying to buy their lunch. 

He dashed to the back of the school. It had finally begun to turn autumn. The trees were all different shades of reds, yellows, and oranges while the brown ones had fallen to the ground. With each step he relished in the sound of them crushing. The cool air made it the perfect time to be outside. He had found a tree on the outskirts of the campus line and let his bag slump off his shoulder.

"Bout time you get here." A voice called from behind him.

"I'm s-sorry Akamatsu. I was trying to get here as, as fast as I could." He turned to face the blonde girl behind him. Her signature resting bitch face glaring at him. 

"Did you bring the game?" She asked in a low tone. It felt like they were doing a more illegal exchange. 

"Of course I-I did. Do you th-think I'm dumb?" Saihara was almost offended. Akamatsu was one of the only people he knew that loved Danganronpa too. Not as much as him of course, but she did have the same aspirations as him. 

"No. Just stupid." She responded bluntly before sitting down on the ground beside his bag.

"Ha ha." He faked a laugh and joined her. She had her hands inside of his bag digging out the console. He didnt mind, he was used to her being very abrasive. He opted for looking around while she booted up the game.

Suddenly his heart began to have palpitations and his stomach started twisting. Off in the distance his eyes were glued on a tall man with green hair lighting up a cigarette as he went to cross over to the convinient store. Many of the more, rough students would go there to smoke or create chaos. 

"Hey I fucking swear if you drool on yourself I'm going to take this home with me and hold it for ransome." Akamatsu called out to him. 

Saihara wiped his mouth and frowned. "S-sorry." 

The green haired man's name was Rantaro Amami, and Saihara had the biggest crush on him. Amami had already been in one of the killing games and survived. Saihara had watched every episode, with his crush growing more and more as he watch Amami help figure out the blackened. He almost didn't know how to react when he saw him in school. He was a celebrity, an idol, to Saihara. They hadn't even spoke but Saihara had thought of the most inappropriate fantasies involving the two of them. He vowed that one day he would finally open up to him. Whether it be during school or perhaps they could be on a season together. The thoughts sent shivers down Saihara's spine.

"You might as well talk to the guy." Akamatsu had begun pressing buttons and working through the beginning of the game on her own save file. "What's the worst that could happen? He says no?"

"Punch m-me and tell me t-to fuck off." Saihara answered.

"Okay but you'd get off on that so I dont see a problem here." Damnit she really did know him.

"Maybe one day."

"You say that everytime." 

"Okay jeez." He tipped the hat he always wore down over his eyes a bit more, slightly embarrassed. Amami had already crossed over to the store and out of sight much to Saihara's dismay. 

They stayed pretty quiet after that. Akamatsu stuck in the game and Saihara left to watch and help if she needed it, though most of the time she didn't. The hour flew by and Saihara watched for another sign of Amami. He had finished his fruit with Akamatsu's help. 

"Fuck we're gunna have to go back to class. I dont want to." Akamatsu saved her place and sat it down on the ground near Saiharas bag.

Saihara looked away from the store and back to his friend. "Lucky me, I have to stay after school for a bit."

"Sucks." She stood up and brushed flakes of leaves off of her skirt. "Can I take the game while you're locked up?"

Saihara huffed. "Fine. B-but you cant take it home. I'll find y-you and kill you."

"Dont make promises you cant keep." She grabbed it off the ground and started back towards the school. "See you fucker." He watched her disappear before he stood up himself.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and looked over at the store once more. Perhaps he had just missed Amami. He huffed at the thought and gripped the strap of his bag before making his way to his next class. The kids had already scattered and the last thing he needed was to be late and have to stay even longer.

The crunch of leaves turned into steps on pavement as he followed the small groups of kids into the school. 

"Hey freak!"

Fuck. Saihara knew that voice. Kaito Momota, the schools biggest asshole. 

Without thinking Saihara began to sprint and push people out of the way.

Fuck fuck fuck. 

Suddenly he was stopped after he hit directly into the back of someone. He fell on to his knees and caught himself with his hands. Oh god he was embarrassed.

The person he had run into didnt get nearly as affected. They had just been pushed forward slightly. 

Saihara started to sputter an apology as he noticed their feet had turned to face him. His eyes slowly raised from the person's shoes, to their brown cardigan, to their face- Amami. 

Amami stood over him with a scowl on his face and dark eyes. 

Oh god Saihara was on his knees in front of him. His face immediately flushed.

"Oh m-my god I'm s-sorry. I didn't-"

"Didn't see me?" Amamis low voice finished his sentence. Amamis voice was so sensual, it did things to Saihara that he wouldnt admit to anyone else. Not even Akamatsu. 

"Yeah, uhm."

"You going to get up?" Amami crossed his arms and Saihara had to keep from drooling at the sight of them and the thought of his hands grabbing him and-

"Alright suit yourself." Amami turned to leave.

This brought Saihara out of his daydream and he quickly stood up. "No!"

"Excuse me?" Amami stopped.

"I-I I mean uhm. No I n-need to apologize." Saihara knew he had to be as red as the color on Amamis loose tie.

"Okay. Go on."

"Uhm, I'm sorry f-for running into you."

"Okay."

"Hey you cant out run me!" Oh great, just what he needed. Amami to see just how much of a weakling he was.

Saihara bit his lip and looked toward Momota. 

Momota walked up to the two of them, glaring at Amami. The tension between the two was something Saihara was not prepared for.

"The fuck are you doing Momota?" Amami questioned him.

"Look stay outta my business. The kid and I got some catch up to do."

"Dont you have anything better to do than compensate for your tiny ass dick." Amami didnt miss a bit nor was he phased by Momota.

"Do you want me to fuck you up right here pretty boy?"

"I'm not into that. Now leave." 

Momota seemed to be thrown off at the comment and he glared at Saihara. He took this as a warning for next time. With that, Momota stormed off.

Saihara was grateful. No one had ever gotten Momota to leave like that.

"Amami. Thank you." 

"Shut it. Dont drag me into your shit anymore. I already deal with him."

"I-im sorry?" Saihara was not quite expecting the response. He knew Amami was a little cold but he was not prepared.

"Just be careful next time." Amami turned and walked off.

That response seemed, somehow softer. Amami was turning out to be very confusing and it only intrigued Saihara more.

His heart continued to race as he watched him disappear down the hall. He had actually spoken to Amami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara finally has to serve his time for being a bad boy and ends up enjoying it a lot more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I have updated.   
> I didnt read it over so if something is messed up, I'm sorry I wrote this while watching thrift store diys.   
> This should be it though. If you guys like it, I'll write more little things like this. Thank you!

Saihara couldn't get their last interaction out of his mind. Too many things happened at once and honestly it was hard for him to process. Amami, his celebrity crush, had both protected him and spoken to him for the first time. He couldnt concentrate on any of his other classes because Amami's voice echoed in his head. His stomach turned with butterflies and he bit his lip. There was no doubt that anyone could see his flushed face from a mile away. 

Saihara wanted to properly thank Amami. It's not often that anyone even considers his feelings or well being. Even Akamatsu would half ass try to calm Momota down. She normally had her own way of going about it. 

Fantasies filled his head as Saihara imagined the dirtiest, out of the box things. Things he would never have the courage or motivation to even say outloud. He wouldnt dare let anyone know just how his thoughts could get. He was already seen as the nerdy fanboy who wouldn't shut up about Danganronpa. Adding on perverted in front of that was surely going to ruin any chance at regaining a reputation for him.

The bell rung signaling the other kids to make their way out to go home, but Saihara stayed back and made his way to the library. There weren't many kids that had to stay after that day so Saihara found an empty table and sat down. He just opted to dig out his composition book and began to write. This was notebook was where he would come up with different executions for the blackened or analysis of the trials. Also thrown in there were his secret writings about Amami; He was embarrassed to admit his "teenager in love" feelings. Often times he envisioned the two of them in a killing game together; Both of them being the survivors in the end.

The pen worked across the lined paper as he wrote out yet another version of them figuring out the mastermind of their game together. This was sure to make time fly by fast. 

People came and went with little acknowledgement from him. Other students still took this time to use the computers, do homework, or check out books before the campus closed. It didn't feel like much time had passed before he heard the door of the library open again. This time he did glance up. A small framed boy with purple hair skulked in, looking in every direction with caution before he made his way into the shelves.

Kokichi Ouma. Saihara knew the kid got bullied even more than he did, which he didn't think was possible. Ouma was always seen with some sort or bandage or bruise for the day and he constantly seemed to be on edge as he pushed through the day. It was almost like prey tiptoeing through dangerous turf. 

Saihara had tried to talk and befriend him on many occasions but Ouma stayed closed off. He offered conversation but anyone could tell he was uncomfortable and would push hard to keep it up. So Saihara decided to leave him alone most of the time. Plus, Ouma didn't seem at all interested in Danganronpa so Saihara would always direct the conversation there eventually and almost ruin anything he had.

Right after Ouma towered Amami. He followed Ouma towards the back shelves as he took small glances around, almost as if he was protecting Ouma as they went.

Saihara's breath hitched as he watched the two of them disappear. What could they be doing? Were they friends? More than friends? Why would Amami watch over him? So many questions filled his mind as his hands began to tremble a bit. He wanted to get up and go eavesdrop. Yes it was wrong, but he was curious. It couldn't hurt to investigate and put his mind at ease.

He closed his notebook and shoved it back into his bag. As long as he didn't leave the library, whoever was monitoring the "delinquents" of the day wouldn't say anything. He scooted his chair back quietly and quickly made his way to the back. 

He weaved through, his back against the books as he looked down each aisle cautiously for any glimpse of them until at last he saw them. They stood fairly close, Ouma looking up at Amami and clutching the strap of his messenger bag. Amami stood over him, his hands in his pocket casually as he listened to Ouma whispering to him.

Saihara wished he could get closer, but he stayed hidden around the corner at the end of the aisle. Ouma was just quiet enough where all he got were broken sentences or words that he couldn't put into a cohesive statement. Saihara peeked around the corner once more to watch. Amami suddenly jerked his head toward the direction of him and Saihara jerked back and prayed that he wasn't seen. 

'Fuck fuck fuck...' He thought to himself. It was time to prepare for Amami to come and find him, but he didn't. Saihara gave it a little bit and relaxed his breathing before he carefully peered once more. They hadn't moved. Oh thank god. 

Ouma looked down and nodded and Amami reached out to touch his arm. Saihara knew Amami couldn't be as harsh as he was before, there really was some caring nature in him. It made his heart leap. 

Amami let his hand fall from Ouma and Ouma turned to leave towards the front. This time Amami didn't follow, but instead crossed his arms and watched him leave. 

Saihara turned his head away, hoping to not be seen if Amami looked around again before leaving behind Ouma. When he peeked again, he was right. Amami was no where to be seen. He must have been satisfied and tailed Ouma. Saihara took a deep breath. Part of him was actually sad that Amami had left. Today had been the closest he had ever been to Amami and it was thrilling.

Content with his investigation, Saihara turned to go back to his table but was stopped abruptly by someones chest. Saihara's breath hitched as he was faced with that familiar brown cardigan and red striped tie. This was it. He was done for.

His eyes slowly raised until he could see under the lip of his hat, Amami staring darkly down at him. Saihara froze in place. Fuck.

"Uhm. Uh. I'm so- oof!" Saihara started to apologize but was cut off as he was shoved against the shelf. 

"What the hell were you doing spying on us?" Amami leaned his arm on the shelf next to Saihara's head, his other hand in Saihara's shoulder holding him in place.

"I w-wasn't spyin-"

"Don't fucking lie to me. You were eavesdropping on us. I saw you the entire time."

Did he really? Saihara thought he was actually doing a great job staying hidden.

"I just-just wanted to uhm." Saihara could not for the life of him come up with any excuse. He was so mad at himself for finding his predicament low key arousing. Amami was attractive and he was so close that Saihara could swear he felt Amami's hot breath on him.

"I swear if you are trying to get to Ouma." Amami almost growled.

"No!" Saihara interrupted, a little too loudly, causing Amami to sneer and dart his eyes side to side to make sure no one else was near them. Saihara threw his hands up in defense, his legs closing together and trembling. "I sw-swear! I just want-ted to see you." There was no use in hiding it. Anything else he could have come up with would have been worse and Saihara already was not a good liar.

"What?" Amami didn't seem like he believed him as he continued to stay, unmoving.

"I just...I saw y-you and I, I wanted to look at you more." He was not making any sense. Time for the flood gates to open and let himself ramble on. "I cant take my-my eyes off you and I'm s-sorry I just followed to look at y-you more. I have a big crush on-on you and any time I g-get to actually see you I want to g-get closer."

Amami's face was unchanging but his eyes glanced down at Saihara's frame and body language. "You're enjoying this aren't you."

That shut Saihara up immediately. "I'm s-sorry?"

"You're enjoying this." Amami stated once again before taking a step closer, his body now touched Saihara's.

Saihara could not read Amami's face, even with it being so close to his. He wanted to lean up and kiss him so badly. Amami's lips were right there and it wouldn't take much. 

"You're getting off on me even being this close to you."

"Yes." Saihara's response came out quickly and very breathy. He became very aware of the body that was touching his and he longed for it to be flushed against his. Saihara spread his legs without a second thought.

Amami scoffed at the response he was given and looked down. Contrasting his statements, Amami pressed his thigh between Saihara's legs and felt just how hard he had gotten.

Saihara's eyed widened and he moved his hips to grind down on Amami's thigh involuntarily. A small squeak escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered, but he worked to keep them open.

"Fucking knew it." Amami's eyes pierced through Saihara's as he pushed his thigh up more.

Saihara reached out and grabbed Amami's cardigan tightly in an attempt to get even closer. His breathing picked up as he continued his movement of rubbing himself on Amami's thigh. 

This was better than he had imagined in his dreams. He felt drool pooling into his mouth as he lost himself in the smell and touch of Amami. He had completely forgotten that they were in public and just hidden away enough to not be caught. 

The hand Amami had been holding Saihara down with moved up against the shelf, trapping Saihara between both his arms.

Saihara didn't mind, not that he would go anywhere. His movements switched between pressing down hard and going slow to desperately rubbing himself. Saihara's face was so red and his abdomen began to tighten. There was no way he was going to make it much longer. 

Saihara wrapped his arm's around Amami's neck to completely flush them together. He whimpered and tried to keep his moans quiet as his hips staggered in their movement. Saihara buried his face into the crook of Amami's neck in an attempt to keep himself quiet, his hat slipping back and falling on to the ground.

He could hear that Amami's breath had changed as well and for a bit, Saihara thought he may actually be enjoying this as well. 

That thought was all he needed to start pushing him over the edge. Saihara felt the drool dip down from his mouth and on to Amami's shirt. The tightness in his abdomen turned into heat as the movements of his hips became more erratic. 

Fuck fuck fuck.

Saihara squeezed his thighs around Amami's and held on tight as felt himself climax. He bit his lip hard to keep from making any noise as he twitched and rode out the orgasm.

It felt like they stayed like that for minutes, but it was only couple of seconds.

Amami moved his leg out from between Saihara's and was met with a whimper from the latter. Amami straightened himself up and looked down at him. 

When Saihara finally got the courage to look up, Amami's eyes weren't nearly as dark as they were before.

Neither of them spoke as they looked at each other. Saihara attempted to catch his breath but he was in such a daze it was hard to concentrate.

Amami leaned down and picked up the forgotten hat on the ground before placing it haphazardly on Saihara's head. 

Saihara reached up and fixed it properly.

"Uhm. Th-thank you." Saihara broke the silence.

"For?" Amami questioned as he straightened himself up.

"That. Uhm. My hat? And-d doing that. You- why did y-you do that wi-with me?" 

"Your time is almost up now right?" 

Time? He forgot he was supposed to basically be in detention at the moment.

"Oh." He looked over at a clock that hung on the wall above a close by shelf. It really was almost time now, but how did Amami know? "Ye-yeah."

"Alright. You're welcome." Amami walked past him and began to leave.

"Wait!" He called out, Amami stopped, and then Saihara caught himself and whispered. "Wait. P-please. I don't understand."

Amami just shrugged. Saihara started to think even he didn't know why he did that. He started to walk out again and this time Saihara did not stop him. Amami was now more confusing than ever before, but Saihara couldn't help but smile to himself at having that moment with Amami.

He was never going to forget it, but now it was time to get home and get cleaned up. Saihara wondered if anything would change between them now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara is left utterly confused at his previous encounter and tries desperately and unsuccessfully to come back from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I decided to write more anyways lmao sorry it took so long adulting is hard. Just as always, I don't go back and read things and just hope for the best yall

Saihara had been so distracted after everything that once his time was up, he almost forgot to get his game back from Akamatsu. He had watched Amami walked out of the aisle before he leaned back against the book shelf and closed his eyes. What the fuck just happened? Why would Amami even acknowledge him in that sense? Saihara took a moment to collect himself before he attempted to leave. He walked back towards his table and grabbed his bag before exiting the library.

Through everything, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He almost wanted to ask Akamatsu to slap him across the face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She would end up being way too happy about that request though.

Luckily he didn't have to go far. Akamatsu had been sitting outside of the door on the ground playing on his console.

"Oh, I d-didnt expect to see you h-here." Saihara figured he would have to go and hunt her down. 

"Eh. Didn't want to go far. Too busy." She kept her sentences short, obviously in an intense part of the level.

"I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you. I just wanted to spend more time playing and less time fighting people off from talking to me. Fuck!" She growled at the screen and tilted her head back. "Fine. Take the stupid thing back. I'm gunna smash it if I keep trying it."

Saihara reached out and took the console without saying anything.

"You seem like you're in another dimension." She stated as she stood up and flattened out her skirt.

"Oh. Uhm. N-no." He couldn't just tell her what happened. She would not believe him and think he just had a wet dream during detention, resulting in her making fun of him even more. "I'm just, uh, ready t-to get home and get someth-thing to eat."

"Yeah." She didn't enjoying going back to her place either. Saihara never pryed too much into her personal life, but knew most nights she didn't go home until well after 11 or 12 when her parents were asleep. She would bounce between friends and hanging out just to pass time. He wondered where she would be going tonight.

They made their way outside, the sun in it's early stages of setting because of the changing season. Saihara didn't live too far from the school making it very easy to walk to and from. Akamatsu normally walked with him until they reached a stop sign at the end of the street before she would break off and head off on her own.

"I-ill see you tomorrow alright?" Saihara waved at her as she shoved headphones into her ears. She nodded at him and quickly turned on her heel. 

Saihara dug his keys out of his pocket and made his way up his front porch steps to the door. Once he entered, he knew immediately that his uncle was probably at his office doing some work on a case and he would be alone to fend for himself. This would include making a small rice side or microwave dinner and enjoying some YouTube theories that people had over the last season and predictions for the new season of Danganronpa, right after a shower of course. He could not stay in his clothes for much longer.

He knew he should probably eat better but microwaved food was so much quicker than actually putting in effort to cook. Finally cleaned and cuddled up in his pajamas, Saihara sat down on the couch facing the television in the living room. He plugged up his laptop to the HDMI cord and displayed his YouTube page on the screen. 

He thought about shooting a text to Ouma and seeing how he was doing. After seeing him with Amami, he wondered if he could get any info or reasoning why. Did Ouma know what Amami had done? If they were together, would he be mad at him for doing that to Saihara? Did Amami tell Ouma he was spying? He didn't want to make anything worse for Ouma that's for sure but he had so many questions that were overwhelming him.

Saihara sighed and took his phone off the table and sent the text anyway. He at least wanted to strike up conversation again. Ouma was one of the cutest boys he has ever seen. His hair so puffy and soft that he wanted to just pet it, and if you got him laughing then you would become addicted to the sound. Saihara did have a bit of a crush on him when they had first met, but his timid personality clashed with Saihara's inept one. Now he was settling for a simple friendship.

Saihara: *Hey Ouma! What are you up to?* He set the phone down and began to eat on one of the sides from his dinner and pressed play on a video.

Soon a notification on his phone went off.

Ouma: *Hey,, I'm just doing homework. You..?*

Ouma was even timid in his messages.

Saihara: *I'm eating dinner finally and trying to relax.*

Ouma: *oh, yeah I saw you had to stay after. That super sucks.*

Fuck so he did see Saihara there at least? 

Saihara: *Oh yeah! You came in sometime during that huh?? There was someone else with you, I think?* He had to play it cool. Maybe he could make it seem like he didn't even know him.

Ouma: *Oh, uhm, yeah.* 

Saihara huffed. That was all Ouma was going to say? 

Saihara: *That's cool!* He really wanted to press further but wasn't exactly sure what to say. *Is he a friend of yours? Boyfriend? ;) Name??* 

It took a lot longer for him to respond this time. Saihara wondered if he had scared him away. He really just, didn't know how to talk to people most of the time. He would become annoying or exhausting and people would eventually cast him away. Social cues just were not his specialty, but he really was trying to work on it.

While he waited, Saihara reached down on the ground for his messenger bag and lifted the flap to look for his notebook. It wasn't right there in the front. He could have sworn he had just stuck it in. He checked behind the other things he had but there was no trace of the notebook. Saihara's eyes widened and he suddenly felt his chest tightening. Fuck.

He knew the sound of his phone had gone off but it sounded so muffled, much like he was underwater. His vision also started to become blurry. Did he leave it at the library? Did it somehow fall out? Someone was going to take it and his life would be over. He found himself gasping for air, the room feeling like it had been closing in on him and he was losing oxygen.

Shakily he reached back into his bag once more, not for his missing notebook, but another compartment that held a small bottle. He flipped the lid off taking a small pill out and took it with a swig of his drink. He kept these on him for moments like this. Moments when he was loosing himself in an attack and needed help to calm it down. He was supposed to be taking them regularly but he opted to only take them during panic attacks. 

His mind was running 80 mph as he imagined scenarios of someone picking up his notebook and spreading everything through the school. He grabbed a couch pillow and shoved his face into it, trying to regulate his breathing and keep himself from passing out. 

It felt like years to him, but finally he felt himself begin to relax. He could still feel a sense of fear, but his breathing had gone down and his body felt weak. The downside of this was the feeling afterwards, like almost a delay in his reactions. It certainly calmed him down, but it didn't fully take away the feeling that got him there. It was just easier to handle now. 

The pillow fell lazily to the ground with a thump and Saihara looked over to his phone. Maybe he would look and distract himself from everything. As he pressed his on button, the screen lit up and it took a second for his vision to adjust to focusing on it. He clicked on the text message Ouma had sent a while ago.

Ouma: *saihara, we both know you know who he is..*

Ouma wasn't wrong. He really didn't think about it when he had sent his reply earlier. He probably looked like a big dumbass. What was he even supposed to say now? A lot of time had passed so he assumed Ouma thought he had ignored him after being called out. Shit another great attempt at a friendship.

Saihara: *Sorry, I know. I was just trying to keep up conversation and not sound too stalkery.*

He put his phone down on to his laptop and looked over at the food he hadn't finished eating. At this point his appetite was shot so it was going to end up as lunch for the next day. Saihara pulled himself up on to wobbly legs and took the bowl to the fridge. Another ding came from his phone, and then another as he finally got back over to the couch.

Ouma had replied.

Ouma: *You're fine,, no worries. Its good that you didnt freak out about it... hehe*

One thing did bother him about the responses. Ouma never addressed the boyfriend part of his question. Saihara wondered if maybe that was intentional. Maybe Ouma didn't want anyone to know or maybe he thought Saihara would throw a fit if he knew, which wasn't the case at all.

But another number had also contacted him. 

*Saihara.*

That was, weird. Saihara stared at the message trying to figure out what the best response should be. This mystery number was just another thing on top of his already overwhelmed plate.

Saihara: *Maybe?* That was the stupidest response but nothing else seemed like it would be vague enough to match the vibe.

*Are you missing something?*

Saihara's eyes widened. This had to be the person who stole his notebook.

Saihara: *What gives you the right to dig into my stuff?*

He'd be lying if he said he was anything less than livid. Who had the balls to dig into others belongings? In all actuality, he could think of a few. Momota came to mind. He wouldn't think twice about taking whatever he wanted and having more of a reason to ridicule him. Saihara hoped to whatever deity out there that it wasn't him. 

*Says the person who likes to eavesdrop on conversations he isn't a part of.*

Saihara re-read the message at least ten times in his head. No, no way. It couldn't be him. How would he have even gotten his phone number? He didn't have it written down in the notebook anywhere. Maybe someone had been watching them?

Before he knew it, Saihara had pressed the call button at the top of the text messages, determined to get to the bottom of it. 

The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Yeah?"

There was no mistaking that voice. Even over the phone it made him melt like butter.

"Amami?" His voice came out breathy, with a small squeak as he struggled to fit pieces together. 

"Mhmm." Amami answered with more of a confirming noise than anything.

"You, you have m-my notebook?" 

"You really like Danganronpa don't you?"

Well that answered it. Saihara stayed quiet at that. The answer was completely obvious. Then it hit him. All of the pages that had been dedicated to Amami, were now in his hands.

"Did you, uhm, uh, re-read all o-of it?" Saihara began to bite on his finger nails trying desperately to stay grounded.

"Eh, not yet. You kind've interrupted me." How was Amami so chill about this. He acted so nonchalant about what he had done, about the reactions he was recieving from Saihara.

"Listen, uhm, c-can I just hav-ve it back, please?"

"Sure. I'll give it back to you tomorrow. If you don't get yourself stuck back in the library again." 

Saihara pulled his finger out of his mouth and huffed loud enough to he heard against the reviever.

"H-how did you ev-ven get my n-number?" He may have sounded a bit more agitated than he intended to show.

"That's for me to know. Got it?" His smooth, relaxed voice now had a firm sound to it.

"O-okay." Saihara responded immediately. It was time for him to accept his fate at this point. 

"I'm not going to share it with anyone." Amami reassured him, almost like he could hear what Saihara was thinking. "I'm not the type of person to do that."

"B-but you're th-the type to s-steal out of pe-peoples bags?" 

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I-im sorry. I d-didnt mean to, to snap." Saihara apologized. "I was j-just, uh, freaking out earlier."

Amami had made another noise in response to the confession. "I'm not surprised. Look, I'll give it to you tomorrow. No one else will see it. Meet me at the store across the street in the morning okay?"

"Okay. Uhm. I just, I advise you b-before you read more. It's uh, s-some of it m-may have you in it."

"Do you not want me to read that then?"

That caught him off guard. Did Amami really care enough to skip the pages doodled in hearts about him? Or would he lie and read them anyway?

"If you really don't want me to then I won't. I haven't gotten far. Just a couple of excecution you have planned out."

Saihara thought for a moment. Amami had touched him in the library today. What if he was actually eager to read what was in there? Maybe Amami could handle it, if he felt the same way. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Amami feeling the same way about him. 

Deep down, it was also thrilling to have him read those fantasies. 

"Y-you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I-I don't mind. Just, d-dont hate me for some of the s-stuff in there."

"Want me to tell you when I have or keep it to myself?"

This all seemed to point towards Amami actually caring about his feelings in all of this. It reassured Saihara that perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the outcome would be much like the movies where one person would read the love letters and fall in love with the sender.

"Please tell me. I'll b-be worried sick if I just, just don't know anything."

"Will do then. I'll text you." And with that Amami hung up.

Saihara let out a shaky breath and saved the number into his phone. Amami's name, with quite a few hearts following. He couldn't help it. This is not at all how he thought he and Amami would start talking, but he still relished in seeing that name in his contacts and felt like he was in a dream state. That night he was going to eagerly wait with his phone volume turned up.


End file.
